Mordecai and Rigby: The Pizza Party
by Aelita Dash
Summary: A simple fan fiction inspired by what really might have happened at that pizza party Mordecai and Rigby threw. Has a little M&M in it, also don't forget to leave a review! dB
1. The Invitation

(Author's Note: This is my first story. Please leave reviews, I would love to hear your suggestions for future chapters and maybe critiques. The characters are all owned by JG Quintel. ;D)

"Dude, dude! Invite her!" Rigby hissed.

Mordecai and Rigby were at the Coffee Shop, one of their favorite hangouts. Margaret approached to take their order.

"Hey, Mordecai! Would you like something to drink?"

"Uh, sure, I'll just have water." He said nervously.

"Okay! I'll be right back," She replied before walking off.

"Dude. You should totally invite her to our pizza party! It'll be awesome!"

"Okay, okay. I'll ask her when she gets back."

And of course, about a minute later, Margaret returned with drinks. She passed a glass of water to Mordecai.

"So…" He trailed off, staring at his reflection in the cup. "Uh, so Margaret, are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Actually, no. I have Saturday and Sunday off work."

Mordecai felt queasy. He tried to look her in the eyes, but was obviously failing.

"Would you like to come to our pizza party tonight? I mean, there's gonna be tons of people there. You should go. Eileen could come too!"

"Oh! Well okay, Mordecai. I guess I'll see you there."

Margaret left the table to go take another customer's orders, leaving Rigby and a rather shocked Mordecai by themselves. They turned to each other.

"Ohhhhhhhh!"

Back at the house, the guys were busy inviting people, buying food, renting movies, and anticipating that night's activities. Skips, Pops, and Benson were all going to karaoke night. Mordecai and Rigby were to look after the house, which they did, in a way. Just not in a way their boss would've expected. Pretty soon at 6 o' clock the guests arrived.

Mordecai tried to look for Margaret in the crowd, but their pizza parties were just so famous that he couldn't spot her out because there were 75 people in the house.

_Ding dong!_

"Oh, dudes, the pizza's here! Hook it UP!" Muscle Man shouted. He and High-Five Ghost stayed home for the party. And who could blame them? Pretty soon there were video game tournaments, soda can wars, and punchie games going on everywhere.

Finally, Margaret and Eileen arrived. They must have come late, with their job and all, but the blue jay knew it was definitely worth it. Margaret was wearing a short black party dress that was thin and covered by layers of frills. She also appeared to be wearing eye shadow. Mordecai's jaw dropped open.

"Hey, Mordecai! Sorry we're late, we had to clean a few tables before my boss let us leave. Did we miss anything?"

"Not at all!" Mordecai said, happy to have found her. "Come right in!"

He led the girls inside, and then he noticed a chair stacked on top of the table surrounded by all the left over pizza boxes.

"What the…" Mordecai began. But before he could finish, a sugar-high Rigby jumped from a chandelier on to the table and held on tight to the edge of the seat. He stood up as tall as he could, held up the cardboard kid's crown that came with the meal and placed in on his head. "I AM THE PIZZA KING!" He declared. Margaret and Eileen giggled hard.

Mordecai just stared at him, one eye twitching, as the crazy raccoon swooped down and plucked his piece of pizza right off of his plate and ate it ravenously. Eileen continued to laugh while Margaret now seemed to be a little nervous. She backed away slowly, as did Mordecai.

"Hey Margaret, come over here. I want to show you something." He gestured toward a room with a fierce gaming competition going on inside.

"Okay!" The robin said. She took Mordecai's hand and he led her into the room.


	2. The Pizza King

Inside there was a bunch of guys rapidly pressing buttons on the controller, and a few people were even betting on who they thought would win that round.

Strange. Mordecai didn't remember _this _at his last party, but he told the bunch of people that he had next (this was his house, after all).

After a few minutes he passed a controller to Margaret and taught her how to move, jump, and do this and that. When she got used to it, they set up a 2-on-2 game. Surprisingly, the robin seemed to be really good at Strong Johns. They ended up beating a bunch of tough guys by several points.

"Woo-hoo!" Margaret cheered. She gave Mordecai a high-five. He was thrilled. "I saved some pizza for you if you're hungry." Said Mordecai. "Really?" "Yeah. Follow me." When he lead her into the kitchen, a whole lot of people were standing in a circle around Rigby.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!"

Rigby was on the floor, draining a two-liter of all its contents. He guzzled the entire thing down.

"Rigby! What the heck?"

And then Rigby turned to face him. His eyes were strangely glowing with a white light. Mini-explosions were shooting out all over as he rose up into the air.

"PIZZA KING!" He hollered.

That's when Mordecai thought of something.

"Margaret! It must be the hat! We have to get it off him somehow!"

Eileen didn't look too happy either compared to the others. Rigby had gone completely insane wearing the hat.

"How are we gonna get it off him!" Margaret yelled.

"I have an idea! Just take my lead!"

"Okay!"

Mordecai grabbed a pile of empty soda cans and prepared himself.

(Author's Note: The second chapter wasn't bad, eh? Hopefully it wasn't too short. Also, I figured that something abnormal happens in every episode, so I should put a bizzare event here as well.)


	3. The End of a Great Day

"Okay, on the count of three, we have to start throwing soda cans at his head! It might knock off the crown!" Mordecai said loudly to Margaret.

"1… 2… 3!"

The birds instantly started scooping up soda cans and tossing them at Rigby's head. Others saw their idea and started to chuck cola at him as well. None were able to knock the hat off, although their shots seemed to be weakening him. He let out a loud wail and fell to the ground, knocked out. The crown rolled off his head and on to the floor. Mordecai and Margaret looked at each other. Eileen pushed her way through the crowd.

"Oh my gosh, is Rigby okay?" She asked worriedly with that nasally voice of hers.

"Yeah, he should be fine. He'll just be unconscious for a while." He replied.

"Oh." She said, grinning. She knelt down and continued to look at him. The rest of the party guests left.

Mordecai didn't even get to say goodbye to Margaret before he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Oh well. She would definitely call him later.

The next day, Mordecai woke up on the ground to Margaret's message.

"Hey Mordecai, it's Margaret. I just was calling to say that we had a really great time last night. You guys are really good at throwing pizza parties!" "(Eileen's voice:) Tell him that Rigby was really funny as the Pizza King!" "Oh, and Eileen wanted me to tell you to tell Rigby that he was really funny as the Pizza King. Ha ha!" And then Mordecai said along with the recording, "So stupid." "Well, see you later." And the message ended there.

He checked the time. It was 8:30.

"Oh, dude! Wake up, dude! We're late!" He said to Rigby. Rigby groaned. "Come on! We gotta clean this place up! We were supposed to meet Benson at the paddle boats two hours ago!"

"But I set an alarm!"

"Yeah. But for 6 PM instead of 6 AM, you idiot."

"Aww, man! Pizza King not happy!" He whined. He slammed the cardboard crown on the ground and followed Mordecai to go do chores.

**The End**


End file.
